99 things Yunho loves about Jaejoong
by GrisselTVXQ
Summary: Because when it gets hard, thinking about Jaejoong makes it


**Title: **99 things Yunho loves about Jaejoong

**Author**: Griss

**Pairing**: Yunho / Jaejoong

**Length**: One Shot / 3.445 words

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: light angst / so fluffy that it will give you diabetes

**Summary**: Because when it gets hard, thinking about Jaejoong makes it easier.

**A/N:** This popped up in my mind while I was reading a fic with the name _"50 things Sebastian can't do"-_which I recommend if you watched Kuroshitsuji and want to have a good laugh-, and well, tonight I am having the worst YunJae withdrawal in the past four years, so I kind of made it just to cheer myself up.

I have to say that while I was writing this, these next songs began to play: Nine, She, How can I, You're, With all my heart by the boys, I'm Yours by The Script and, They don't know about us by One Direction, so I just kind of want to hang myself in the backyard.

PS: listen to I'm yours and They don't know about us, they are sooo YunJae.

For my YunJae playlist, click here, aha.

**99 things Yunho loves about ****Jaejoong**

Another performance successfully finished; everyone congratulates you and pats your shoulder with big smiles and shakes your hand and tells you that you are at the top of the world. You meet the proud faces of the staff members and the kind eyes of your relatives who have come all the way from Korea to see you. You thank them, you bow in front of everyone, because you are so grateful. They have worked so hard, so hard to make this work. You look at your band mate, he is hugging his mother tightly, and you are so proud of him. Because he has improved so much, you swear Freddie Mercury would be jealous of his voice, and he has learnt to play guitar so quickly, and he has become so mature and wise and you are so, so proud of him. Then, he turns to a girl who is shyly waiting by his sister's side. And he smiles widely when his eyes meet hers. And so does she. And it's a beautiful sight to behold when he hugs her and lifts her up and spins her round and round. Her legs fly in the air and you feel so happy for them. Then, he puts her down and with a hand, he puts a strand of the hair that is covering her right eye behind her ear, he cups her face and slowly kisses her. You turn around because if Changmin knows you are watching them kiss, he will kill you. He will actually kill you dead.

But, the joy easily goes away when you turn around and have no one's eyes to meet. When you are done thanking the executives and no one is waiting in the shadows to kiss you. So, you sigh and go to the dressroom. You sit there, all by yourself. And try to hear that laugh in the background. But it's dead silent, no matter how much you try.

When you go home, it does not really get any easier. The place is empty, so void of life but so full of stillness that you swear you will go crazy. You miss the times when you would come home to the sound of the shower on while the teapot whistles and the TV is on with videogames.

Changmin has gone out with his family and his girlfriend to eat, they have invited you but you told them that you had plans with someone. Which it's true.

Sort of.

You grab a bottle of wine and a glass, grab your laptop and sit on the floor. You turn on your computer and log in on Skype.

You see that he is online, he has probably been online for the past two hours. So, you invite him to a videocall and it does not pass more than one minute until his image appears in your screen. And a lump in your throat chokes you and you suddenly want to cry, because, because you miss him so, _so_ much.

"Hello!" He greets you and his voice sounds so joyful, and you know that he is happy and so are you, but, but it is just not the same. "You were amazing! Oh my God, you had to see the fans' reactions on twitter, they sent me pictures and ustream links so I watched the whole thing!" He says and starts babbling about all the things the fans have said and how, apparently, a fan fainted when you sang Humanoids because you were just so _hot_.

"What did you do today?" You suddenly interrupt him because you do not want to hear more about today's performance. You do not want to hear more about your own day. You want to hear about the other's day so you could probably imagine everything and pretend that you have witnessed it all. He frowns slightly but then he starts telling you about the photoshoot they have had earlier today and that he has just finished the first song of his album and no matter how much you beg him, he will not allow you to listen to it until the whole thing is complete. "I promise that I will give you the very first copy." And you smile and he smiles and you want to hug him and you want him to hug you. And then he sees your eyes and even if it's through a computer screen, he knows what's going on inside your head. So, he starts telling you how much he loves you and that everything will be fine and that someday, it will all be over. Because it will, it will, it will.

You spend the rest of the night talking, and you laugh at his lame jokes, and you listen to a song a fan has dedicated to him by some Daddy Yankee guy and you try to decipher what the hell the singer is saying.

"I think it's Russian." Jaejoong says, thoughtfully.

"You think so? I've heard Russian songs and they don't sound like this." So, you spend a good quarter of an hour trying to figure out what language the song is written in.

When it's 3:50 a.m., you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, and it does not pass more than fifteen minutes but when you come back and you look at your laptop, a warm easiness wraps your heart when you see that he has fallen asleep. You think that perhaps, the best thing to do is to call him so the ringing of his cellphone will wake him up and he will go to bed properly, but you want to look at him, you want to continue seeing his sleeping face and his long lashes laying on the skin of his cheeks and the rise and fall of his chest and hear the small sound of his breathing. So, you keep the window open, get up, grab a pen and a notebook that is nearby, sit back down and start doing something that has become your getaway very quickly. When you miss him so much that you think you are going to just break in two while you scream your lungs out, you start listing things about him. It's a habit you have picked up recently, just to ease your heart and keep your mind occupied with the only one who has the power to calm the storms inside of your soul.

So, you go through the pages and stop in a clean one, you grab the pen and write down, '_99 things I love about Boo'_. Because it is lame and cheesy and if Changmin finds this he will make so much fun of you. And if he shows it to Yoochun, he will tear up, and if Yoochun shows it to Junsu, he will melt, but you need it. You need to remind yourself of the things that have made you fall in love with this man. Not because you are unsure of those, but because you are unsure of the future. And it scares you.

So you start, and once you start, you can't stop.

You smile as you realize for the nth time that he has made you fall head over heels for him.

1 You love it when he is so delighted that he laughs and does not cover his mouth, because you can actually see his smile properly. 2 When he pouts just to get his way. 3 His habit of licking his lips that does things to you that you cannot explain.

4 The way he has a huge closet full of clothes but he will still say that he won't go out because he can't find anything to wear. 5 When you are sick and he makes pancakes with smiley faces on to cheer you up. 6 You love it when he grabs at your hair while kissing you. 7 You love it that he is a genius, not a book genius, but an idealist.

8 You love when Changmin or Yoochun annoy him and he will get so irritated that he will come to your arms so you can comfort him. 9 And then he will sweet talk you into scolding the immature morons that are the other two. 10 You love his hair no matter what color he dyes it.

11 You love the way he hides his face in the crook of your neck when he is either too scared or too happy. 12 You love how he shivers when you place soft kisses on the back of his neck.

13 You love how he is so kind hearted. 14 You love when he gets mad, because he looks adorable. 15 Or when he is so excited about something that he is not able to sleep so he just texts you at some unforgiving time of the night. 16 And you reply anyway because, well, you love when he does that.

17 You love it that when the world feels too real and you cannot tell who you are anymore, he reassures you and whispers sweet nothings in your ear to make you remember. 18 When someone is apparently interested in you and he gets so jealous and then he starts flirting with you no matter where you are or who is there. 19 And then when you're alone, he will push you against a wall and kiss you to remind you who you belong to.

20 You love it that when you are miles and miles away from Korea, his voice still makes you feel like home. 21 And when he texts you random things like, _'I just saw a grandma running after her grandson with a spatula in her hand. 'm worried about the boy.'_

22 You love it when he turns to you while he is singing. 23 You especially love it when he turns to you while singing, _'So for you, that place is here, don't be afraid, don't hesitate anymore, because I'll protect you'_ during Love in the Ice. 24 And when you realize that you are the only when who is able to understand the lyrics of his songs, -no matter how much the fans think they know.

25 You love that he was the one to make the first move. 26 You love when he finds songs on Youtube by random underground bands with meaningful lyrics and dedicates them to you. 27 And then he would post them on twitter and pretend that he's the one who has come up with them.

28 You love that no matter how many years it has been, he still breaks you and stuns you and leaves you speechless and surprises you just by being himself. 29 You love when he watches the end of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and cries no matter how many times he has watched it already. 30 And he still dares to make fun of you when you cry with The Notebook.

31 You love that his guilty pleasure is Call me maybe. 32 And that you are the only one who knows that when he is feeling insecure, he goes to the room where he keeps his fans' presents and starts reading the letters they've sent. 33 And that he has done such a good job protecting Yoochun and Junsu.

34 You love it when he laughs at your unfunny jokes even if he doesn't get them, just because he does not want to disappoint you. 35 And that when you do the same, he gets mad because you are such a bad liar that your laugh will come out totally fake. 36 You love that unlike everyone else, he can tell the difference between your fake laugh and your genuine one.

37 You love that he loves Hello Kitty, because that makes him adorable. 38 And that his perfect afternoons consist in watching sit-coms in the living room, wrapped in the same blanket, with two cups of tea and a session of making out while the commercials are on. 39 You love that he always wants the session of making out to be longer even if Chandler and Monica's wedding episode is on!

40 You love the body wave he does in the Sexy Lady Uh part during Choosey Lover. 41 And that breathtaking 'sayonara' at the end of Kiss Shita Mama Sayonara. 42 You love all his covers, and no matter what he says, he does it better than all the original singers.

43 You love when he sings in the mornings while making toast and Benedict eggs. 44 And when he sings while he is taking a shower. 45 You just love it when he sings.

46 You love that he is so respectful to everyone. 47 You love that even though he is a man –and gay-, he defends women's rights. 48 And that even if he is white, he absolutely detests racism.

49 You love it when he says that out of all the money, luxuries, cars and fame that he has gotten from being part of TVXQ, You are and forever will be the best part of it all. 50 And you love when he looks right into your eyes and you swear that he is seeing your very soul. 51 And that he will then kiss you softly, sweetly, slowly right after.

52 You love that he has taken all the good from his pain and struggles and used it to improve his career. 53 And that no matter how good he is at what he does, he still stays humble and keeps his feet glued to the ground. 54 You love that he likes to listen to new groups and point out how good they are.

55 You love that if you go through the songs in his iPod, (the silver one, because that's the one he takes everywhere), you will find all types of music; from pop, to jazz, to reggae, to folk, to rock, to metal, to classic rock, to rock 'n' roll, and some weird songs that he has found in the deepest hole of the internet. 56 You love that he has a different favorite song every day.

57 You love that his favorite book right now is To Kill a Mocking Bird because it was the last one he read. 58 And that his favorite poet is Neruda because he hasn't read any other poet's work. 59 You love when he quotes authors.

60 You love that he didn't graduate in any career but that he still amazes you with his intelligence. 61 You love that he can't multiple by 8 but he can explain to you why he thinks that the key to a better world is to stop advertizing consumerism. 62 You love when he pretends to trip on things when you are near so you can catch him in your arms.

63 You love how every time you see him, you can feel your heart falling in love all over again. 64 And that when he sees you, it's obvious how he falls in love too. 65 You love when he dedicates songs to you. Especially the songs from the 60's that his mother used to listen to while he was growing up.

66 You love when he touches you during interviews. 67 And when he reaches for your hand in the middle of a concert because he still isn't able to believe that he has actually accomplished his dream, that he is not a lost boy in the middle of a huge city anymore. 68 You love it when he is so incredibly proud of himself –and of the five of you- that he will look at the red ocean before him and his eyes will glimmer brighter than Cassiopeia itself and he will shake his head '_no'_ in disbelief. 69 You love that he never gave up.

70 Tough you love when he dedicates songs to you or when he sings to you during performances, you love it more when the two of you are alone in your living room, with a bottle of Champagne and the lights are dim, and he sings your favorite song to you, right into your ear. 71 You love that he is so passionate and giving in bed. 72 You love the feel of his body pressed to yours the morning after a night of heated passion.

73 You absolutely love the quirks of his personality. 74 And how he is like a Pandora box. 75 Because one moment, you think you have figured him out and the next he does something that absolutely blows you and all your comprehension away.

76 You love when he blows raspberries on your belly. 77 And when he does that thing he does that he kisses your forehead first, then your right eye, then your left eye, then the tip of your nose, then your chin and lastly, your lips. 78 You love that he knows that it drives you crazy.

79 You love it when he puffs his cheeks. 80 You love when he plays with his nieces. 81 And when he has small arguments with them; arguments that the babies still manage to win. 82 You love that he believes in TVXQ more than anybody.

83 You love when you compliment him and he blushes and hides his face coyly. 84 And when he compliments you, because it makes you feel good enough. 85 You love that though you are always the first one to surrender when you have arguments, by the time you are crossing the door to apologize he has already prepared a _sorry_ soup for you.

86 You love when he pretends that he understands what an English song says. 87 You love it even more when he tries to explain to you what said song is about but he always ends up giving up and saying, _'it's too deep I cannot tell you with my own words its meaning'_. 88 And then he changes the song, irritated.

89. You love that no matter how hard it is getting, he still manages to keep his head up and a positive mind just because he believes in your love. 90 And no matter how delusional it sounds, he believes that your love will win over greed, eventually. 91You love his huge doe eyes.

92 You love that he is the anchor that keeps your feet on the ground. 93 And that you are the wings that keep his heart in the clouds. 94 You love that even if it's so easy to just give up, he is still by your side.

95 You love that you still can't understand what the hell 9095 is about. 96 You love that he is reckless, wild, honest and so romantically chaotic. 97 You love that he always tries so hard to make people feel better. 98 You love that he is the very core of your whole world, and that even so, you are not scared to give your everything to him.

99 And finally, you love how much he loves you and that he is not scared to give his everything to you.

After writing down the 99th reason, you stay still for a bit. You look at him, and you know, you truly know, that everything will be okay. That by every day that passes, the one day that you will be able to be together out in the public gets closer. And that by the mean time, these small moments chatting with him through Skype, or his random texts, or his soothing voice in your ear, or his secret messages on his tweets or songs, or his soft kisses, or his warm embraces, you know that all those things you love about him will make everything more bearable. You guess that it is worth it. Jaejoong is worth it. You are worth it.

You fold the piece of paper and save it in the bottom drawer of your nightstand, then you place the laptop on Jaejoong's side of your bed and lie right by its side. Someday, when the day comes, you will give all those lists that you have made about Jaejoong to him, and maybe he'll call you a helpless romantic or maybe he will get shy. He probably will cry. You figure out that you will have to shorten them because you don't want everyone to get bored while you are saying your vows in your own wedding.

You fall asleep when it is 5:20 a.m., with a big smile on your face and a huge weight taken off your heart.

_Fin_.


End file.
